


Jealous

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Harry Potter short works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Yes Minerva is holding Poppys hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry doesn't want to be Draco's friend anymore.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter short works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for the delay in uploading things, but I just bought a laptop and I haven''t had the chance to write anything...
> 
> This was inspired by Jealous by Labrinth, I really hope you like it.

It was a hot Saturday in the middle of fall and every Hogwarts student was enjoying it in their way. Some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were soaking into the sunlight laying down on the grounds of the castle, some of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were playing soccer, girls were talking and laughing around, a group of boys and girls were sitting around with guitars and they were singing. A pretty enjoyable and joyous day at Hogwarts for everyone but me.

"I don't want to be your friend," Harry Potter muttered and I dropped my hand away from his arm, I took a step away and my eyes dropped to his body and damn him, why did he have to look so hot just to hurt me? 

Those Gryffindor shorts were too tight for his own good, drop of water sliding down his shoulders, pecs and amazing abs until they disappeared down the hem of his shorts, why the fuck did he have to get so fit over the summer, those thick tights have kept me awake and aroused for too many nights. If only my father would see me, he would be so disappointed in me, the Malfoy heir drooling over Harry Potter after being rejected by him for the second time in my life. How could I have been so stupid? 

"I-I" I stammered not knowing what to say. "Of course you don't," I scratched the back of my neck as I blinked away the tears. "Why would you? I mean, my family despised you for years, I tried to kill you and take you to Voldemort, besides I'm so fucked up... I understand..." I said taking my things from the ground and started making my way into the castle. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone, our friends have started gathering close to us in fear the old rivalry between Harry and me has come up again and honestly I was fearing that after all, we went through, he decided we are not bound to be friends.

After Harry had testified on my family's favour in front of the ministry I was truly ashamed, and I didn't know how I could ever pay him for what he did, I offered everything my family owns, I offered everything of me, to which he refused with a smile saying " _ I'm just glad you and your family is okay, you all deserve a second chance,"  _ I couldn't help but smile and offer my hand to him with the intentions of starting again. His smile grew wider and he extended his arms at me until I stepped into his embrace and he hugged me, he really hugged me, for the first time in my life I felt so safe and I even felt loved... but of course I read it all wrong and he doesn't want to be my friend any longer.

"It's not that!" He yelled running after me. "It's not that, okay?" He said grabbing my arm, his skin warm against mine. 

"Then what is it?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know. "What changed your mind? I thought that we were having a good friendship, is it because I told you I'm gay? Harry, I-" 

"I'm jealous, okay?" he exhaled desperately. "I'm jealous of the rain that falls upon your skin because it's closer than my hands have been." He got his hand closer to me, his hand shaking as if he was afraid to touch me. "I'm jealous of the wind that ripples through your clothes, it's closer than your shadow..." He took a deep breath before continuing as if he was trying to get the courage to continue speaking. "I'm jealous because I wish you the best of all this world could give and I told you when we came back, there's nothing to forgive, I want you to go out without the bad talking, the disgusting looks people shot at you. I wish everyone could see what I see in you, I wish everyone could see you smile, how your eyes close beautifully when you laugh and how deep and throaty is your laugh when you are really happy, I wish everyone could see how kind is your heart and how poetic is your soul and it's hard for me to say but I'm jealous of the way you could be happy without me, I'm jealous of every person that will come to you and that will love you, will adore you. I'm jealous of how they are going to look at you waking up in the mornings as I have in the last months, I'm jealous that they are going to make you laugh. Jealous to know that they are gonna kiss your fucking beautiful lips, because who wouldn't look at you and not kiss you," His hand went to my cheek as his eyes dropped to my lips with intensity behind the green of his iris. "I'm jealous of the nights that I don't spend with you, always wondering who you lay next to and I dread the day I'll watch slip away through my hands because I'll die that day. It's hard for me to imagine that I'm not in the life you deserve because even though, I love you so much, I am not what you deserve," Harry sobbed, sliding down to kneel in front of me with his head hanging down as he cried. I was so taken aback by his confession that it took me a long moment to reply. 

"So... you pulled me away?" He nodded. "You're utterly stupid, Harry Potter," I said angrily, falling down to my knees in front of him. " Look at me," I asked him, and he shook his head. "Look at me!" I ordered, and he complied, looking through those beautiful green eyes I grew to love. "You're really stupid, I've been in love with you since forever and all I ever wanted is to be with you, you're the one I want to lay down every night. You're the one with who I want to dance under the pouring rain, your hands are the one I want to touch my body., I want to laugh at your jokes and hideous outfits, I want you to be the only one to kiss my lips, all I ever wanted is for you to love me," I said taking his hands in mine. " You're the life I deserve and I couldn't care less about what the whole wizardry world say or think about me, what really matters to me is what you say, what you think about me because I love you, Harry James Potter, even though you're stupid sometimes," I said resting my hand on his cheek, caressing the wet stubble around his chin and jaw.

"Really?" he asked looking at me behind those round glasses. 

"Really," I confirmed cleaning his tears. "Now, are you gonna kiss me or what?" He laughed softly before starting to lean into me, his lips were just inches away from mine, our breaths mingling in the air we were now sharing. Eyes focused on mine with such intensity that I thought I was going to burst into flames any moment, but he stopped,  _ he hesitated. Is he now realizing that this is a mistake? Is he now regretting-?  _

Before my thoughts could go to a dark place, I felt his calloused hands on my cheeks, thick fingers contouring my cheekbones as if they were a fragile piece of art. I opened my eyes,  _ didn't know when I close them,  _ and he was staring back at me, his glasses were gone and I could see his eyes just inches away from mine, shining with the love and adoration I've never felt, until now.

"Scared, Malfoy?" he said and I could hear the smirk in his mouth as he shot back those words at me... but two could play this game.

"You wish," I smiled before pushing my lips against his. The kiss was soft at first, just lips against lips, but then we wanted everything and we went for it. His hands found their way to the back of my neck until his fingers knotted into my long and wet -from being swimming on the Great Lake- hair, my hands found his hips, caressing his muscles and skin,  _ so fucking soft.  _ I felt dizziness through my body when his tongue found mine in an enjoyable tango instead in a battle of dominance. 

I pushed myself up not letting go of his lips as I pressed my body against his, he smiled in the kiss and laid down with me following him, until I was on top of him, laughing when we heard cheering and hauls from our friends, our breathing elaborated, our hearts racing.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," We heard a stern voice calling us and he quickly turned to our left finding Headmistress McGonagall standing over us, wearing a very pretty yellow summer dress, Madam Pomfrey on her right holding her hand with a secretive smile on her lips. 

"Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey," We replied softly not daring to move from our compromising positions. 

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow, Potter?" McGonagall asked with seriousness in her voice. 

"Pardon?" Harry asked confused. 

"I bet that you would confess to Mr Malfoy on Sunday, now I've lost a bet to Poppy," She said as she was annoyed but she was smiling sincerely at us. "Congratulations, boys, I was starting to doubt your bravery Mr Potter," She smirked as she and Madam Pomfrey started to walk away. "Oh," She looked at us over her shoulder. "Please stop the public demonstrations and get a room already," She finished and I couldn't help but laugh with disbelief at how my day turned up. 

"Come on now, Draco, let's go to our room," Harry said smiling at me and I couldn't help but follow, because I will follow him to the end of the world if needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


End file.
